1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket assembly for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an IC with a substrate circuit such as a burn-in board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the ICs require prior burning in to test their durability. The ICs are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points. This helps eliminate early product failures once the ICs are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end products. Consequently, an IC socket assembly is used to receive an IC therein, and to electrically connect the IC with a burn-in board for operation of the IC at high temperature. Pertinent examples of such IC socket assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,371,783, 6,350,138, 6,213,806, 6,193,525 and 5,865,639.
An IC socket assembly generally comprises an insulative housing mounted on and electrically connected on a burn-in board, a multiplicity of electrical contacts accommodated in the houisng, and latch means for securely attached the IC in the IC socket assembly. Each contact includes a contact portion extending out of a top of the housing for electrically connected with leaders of the IC, and a pin extending out of a bottom of the housing. A distance of the contact portions of two adjacent contacts is identical with a distance of the pins of the two adjacent contacts. The pins of the contacts are electrically connected with the burn-in board by Through Hole technology.
At present, with the prevailing trend toward miniaturization of computers, the sizes of the ICs used in the computers are steadily becoming smaller. In contrast, the number of leads of the IC is increasing to meet the need for more signal transmission. A distance of two adjacent leads of the IC is decreasing, and a distance of the contact portions of two adjacent contacts is decreasing. Accordingly, a distance of the pins of the two adjacent contacts is decreasing, which increases the difficulty of making holes in the burn-in board and assembling the contacts onto the burn-in board by Through Hole technology.
In view of the above, a new IC socket assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a integrated circuit (IC) socket assembly for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an IC with a circuit substrate such as a burn-in board, and more particularly to provide an IC socket assembly configured to facilitate being assembled onto a burn-in board by Through Hole technology.
To fulfill the object of the present invention, an IC socket assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is used for electrically connecting an IC with a burn-in board having a multiplicity of holes extending therethrough in a vertical direction. The IC socket assembly comprises an insulative housing, a holding component assembled in the housing and a multiplicity of electrical terminals received in the holding component. Each of the terminals comprises a head portion forming a first contact portion at a free end thereof for electrically contacting the IC, a holding portion engaging the terminal in the holding component, and a second contact portion for electrically contacting the burn-in board by Through Hole technology. Some of the terminals further comprise connecting portions each bending from ends of the holding portions to ends of the second contact portions. Each of the connecting portions extends a desired distance in a horizontal direction, such that a distance between two adjacent second contact portions in one row is larger than a distance between two adjacent first contact portions in one row. Therefore, it is likely to decreases the difficulty of making the holes in the burn-in board and assembling the second contact portions into the burn-in board by Through Hole technology.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in the conjunction with the accompanying drawings.